Time of Dying
by wisdomk6906
Summary: The hero of Twilight may be beaten and in the hands of Death now, only to leave Hyrule to the King of Evil. Link must face his failure in the eyes of a princess; whose sacrifice will be in vain if he cannot escape this fate. This forces the hero to sort out both his resentment and benevolence towards her.


So this idea popped into my head one day, not sure why I wasn't playing any Zelda games at the time, but i do love the series. I hadn't any plan for this, but I was at work with nothing to do, but guard a phone so... I figured hey maybe for once I'll pursue one of my random ideas. I have taken a long break from writing for personal reasons, I just started getting back into writing journals recently and this was really my first creative writing project I've done since my break. Its nice way to get back into things by starting with some good old fanfiction for some motivation and it is good practice.

I have poured over this thing again and again, but I know there are still mistakes. Also it does tend to switch from present to past tense a lot mostly because it is taking place in a person's mind.

Yes the title is taken from that Three Day's Grace song... why? Because I heard it on my ipod one day and thought, 'Hey that kind of fits that Zelda fanfiction I wrote.'

This is a dramatic story not an action/adventure, at least not yet if it goes on and it really deals with internal conflicts more than anything else so don't expect a lot of fighting or anything like that at least in this first part again.

* * *

**Time of Dying**

I'm so cold… and I'm trying to open my eyes, but it's just so dark. Maybe my eyes are already open; maybe I'm just losing my vision. It feels like my whole body is stiff, am I freezing to death? I feel as though I've just raised my head out of water after being down in it for much too long. Gasping for air, choking, maybe I'll try to call out, but I can't find my voice, instead I just let out an exasperated breath as if the wind was just knocked out of me. I try to flex my stiff muscles, but my body feels numb, is this what it is to die? I never imagined I'd be coherent in my last moments if that is what you could call these thoughts… these sensations. After all of my trials and all of the fighting I have done… this is my downfall? I guess I thought I'd die during some great battle or slowly after one from my wounds. Or maybe I thought my foes would get a hold of me and make me suffer. Maybe… maybe that is what has happened to me? My mind is straining, I really can't recall how I managed to land myself in such a state. I'm trying so hard to remember… but it just won't come. Whatever the case I know my purpose in this world has yet to be fulfilled. Death will take me before my mission is done. I didn't want to let them down, not like this. I tried, I struggled and fought for so long, but it is all been in vain, all due to this mortal body of mine.

In my mind's eye I picture a face, creamy porcelain skin, glorious jeweled tiara reserving back golden streaked strands mostly concealed by a dark hood. This image, a symbol of my failure will haunt me in my last moments. Her eyes are shut softly her head bowed a little, she seems disappointed... this mild regal action masks her true direness. She is more than that; she keeps her eyes sealed so we won't see, so the people won't see that we have lost. She is lost, she is wise enough to know that, but in a last ditch effort she will keep the people ignorant of their incoming end as they waste away as spirits of twilight. And as for her…? She is cursed to stay among them aware and unaffected due to the Triforce's power. They don't need to know they will die, they hardly knew they were in trouble to begin with. As their world was dipped in twilight, slowly being consumed, their ruler managed to keep most of their minds at ease as evil plagued the land. The last hope was a simple ploy to recruit a hero, but if he should fall? Nothing can be done now. There is no purpose in letting the citizens of Hyrule know and so she alone will burden the knowledge of their incoming demise.

That was what she would have done and that was what she had managed to carry out before her final sacrifice. That woman… she literally did everything she could for them and for us… she even gave up her life force in the stead of Hyrule. She scarified herself with the last of her powers to save my friend so that we may continue this mission. How could I have let her down, Midna what will we do now?

As if to shame me further my own cogitation manifest before my eyes. No longer a phantom, I now see the Princess of Hyrule before me. Her hood is now gone and she stands facing me with one gloved hand on her heart and the other hand open and offering. Her head is bowed and her eyes are closed in much the same fashion as I had imagined merely seconds ago. In the sea of darkness she is all that I see. I am, but a beast staring up at her as always and she bows to me?

I feel a hand on my shoulder, a boney cold hand; it grips hard stabbing me with its pointy fingertips. It is the pressure of Death's hand I feel pulling me into the abyss, but I can't take my eyes off the monarch and I can't stop puzzling over her actions and the fact that I see her. She takes on statuesque appearance as she remains in that position and I feel as though she is thanking me for my efforts. But I cannot comprehend how she could possibly do that. I have failed her and everyone… I tried, we both know I did, but that can't possibly be enough. I don't deserve her thanks or her honor because I am to die leaving the world to chaos. I can't... I can't accept death like this… I can't allow this to be the last thing I see.

I am suddenly feeling very selfish in my last moments. I demand more! Some kind of reaction from her! Why can't she be angry with me? Why can't she be sad knowing she and everyone will die? The world is to be left in ruin, but instead she holds nothing but a skewed honor towards me. I don't understand you Princess, and I don't want to die like this, so bewildered and confused by you.

My train of thought is suddenly cut off by Deaths other hand digging into my canine back. I feel a small howl escape my lungs, and I wince, but my eyes land back on her. I feel as though a tear should be in one of my eyes from the pain, but alas it is not possible in this wolf body. I am angry with her for almost welcoming Death, not mine, but her own and the end. What is she trying to say to me? Will she see me in death's layer; she thanks me for my services in the name of Hyrule, farewell? It's not enough! I want to yell at her, but that howl was all I could seem to muster as I feel Death tugging through my mass of fur. I try to fight its hand by digging my claws into darkness as if hoping for some kind of gravel I could claw too.

No... I know she can't just concede this fate, but she always has to be this way, a mystery to me and to all. Her existence has to be questioned, because I watched her die and yet she is before me. If she would open her eyes... maybe I'd see humanity in them, but now? She's like some kind of untouchable goddess; one who knows all and accepts all with a detached demeanor. I stare up at her with such intent in my glowing eyes trying to will her to open hers and to look at me to no avail. What made you this way? I wonder as I stare at her trying to push against the force that is pulling me to my end.

I suddenly see a gold shape form behind the stoic princess. That familiar golden triangle, the bottom left begins to glow, Triforce... is that it? Nayru are you so unforgiving to the one who wields your curse? Or have you chosen her because she is this way. I watch the Triforce evaporate and slowly the golden shape reappears in a flash upon the back of the Princess's open left hand, followed by another flash. I look down upon to where my paw once was and now see my hand there and the shape of the Triforce of Courage. Its power willed me back into my own body without me even noticing. A skeleton's arm is now wrapping around me gripping at my chest, it's graze burns in a way that could only be described as ice. It almost has me now, is it possible my true form is weaker? I can't go yet!

I bring my glowing left hand up to the skeleton's hand that is digging into my chest. I take hold of its three middle fingers and squeeze them together with all of my strength, I hear them crackle and snap in my grip, but it doesn't let up its hold much. I try to propel my body forward well continuing to crush the hand that had its hold on me but I feel as though I'm fighting some irresistible current. Anger and frustration begins to fuel me and I feel a bit stronger, gritting my teeth one thought is repeating in my mind, I will not die! Not on your terms Death, you'll wait for me.

I look back up whilst in my struggling and the princess is no longer bowed to me. Now she is upright, she draws her glowing hand back to her center and rests it over the right hand that lies over her heart and then she slowly opens her eyes. Her gaze is downward, avoiding my face. My thoughts now drift back to her, her eyes are a serene blue and I bore into them now trying to read her. I need to do this fast I don't have much time left. How vigilant is her guard I wonder? She is not a goddess after all she was chosen by one as was I, but that doesn't make her invulnerable does it? She must feel things as I do; I refuse to die believing she doesn't care about anything and that she takes everything so lightly. She cannot be that way, because if she is... that means that I am alone in this world.

There were three of us chosen for this path, Gannondorf was a beast, I am but a man and she is... she must be... She is royalty and she is a princess, but there must be more. I feel myself growing weak; I cannot keep this up much longer. I search her downcast orbs. Zelda! I'm pleading in my mind. Why does she avoid my gaze...? Adrenaline and direness drives me this time, I need answers! My left hand begins to crush bits and pieces of the skeletons boney finger into dust as I lift his hand off of my chest a bit, forcing my numb arm forward. My brain seems to carry it to where I want it to go with the aid of my eyes.

What do I do? My time in the realm of the living is coming to an end, and this person before me… she won't end up here. I thought she was already here, I thought the only way to reprehend for her death was to save Hyrule and yet she is here! I'm so floored by her, her mysterious nature, how she always knows what to do and how she holds no mine to her own consequence. The way she carries herself, how could she possibly be humanly, she must be a creation of the goddesses, a sage that exist outside the realm of life and death. I've been alone this entire time, because she is nothing like me, she doesn't want answers nor does she question to begin with, she has no feeling, she just stands there almost like a ghost. If I were to reach out and try to touch her I wonder if anything would even be there, or is she just a play on lights whose pretty face is used as a beacon of hope for the people.

I shake my head a bit, the hopelessness seeping into my skull. This is a cruel jest these goddesses have played on me. Choosing me among a demon and an angel. Maybe I should be honored to share a similar path to one such as her, but what was I really going to accomplish. Why would the goddesses choose me as the role of hero when I am the weakest? I failed; Death already has me no matter how long I delay it. Zelda... maybe I need to follow your example and rise above that of a man and accept my fate strongly.

My eyes are still on her, but I feel my fight draining. This will be the last time I lay eyes on you... it's suddenly all I can think of. You really are beautiful; I guess that should be enough for me. What more do I expect of you Princess, you seem to know everything so maybe I thought you would have known if I was going to lose, but then again if you had known that then why would I have been summoned to begin with?

I let my gaze fall off of her. I wish I could say something to her, but I have no words nor do I have the energy to speak, I won't burden her anymore. I demand too much of a lost soul, she must not even be real… Maybe she is a manifest of my own conscious to remind me how much I have failed. Maybe she is just here because she has already perished of her own accord as I am about to. Maybe I am just going crazy as I die, either way… no more Zelda, I shall not blame you anymore. I begin to let go slowly. Death is only to happy to help me descend, it's crumbled hand is freed from my grasp well the other one now comes around my other side and wraps it's self-more around my limp frame.

I hear a small gasp, but I'm just so sleepy now... It's so hard to lift my head back up, I thought I was done letting my eyes rest on you princess, but I guess not. I'm starting to lose my vision as things are bleeding into a blurry state, but I can still kind of see her. She looks different... now. I think her eyes have matched mine for the first time in so long. Of course she will watch me die; it just seems to go in part with who she is. She must fulfill her royal obligations to me, a simple knight. I want to scoff at her almost, how could I have thought otherwise? And yet as my eyes steady on her I get a cold shiver inside of me, something hurts in my heart. I'm starting to read something else, although it's hard for me to make out anything other than her face due to blurriness. As I realize what I see I start to feel sick in my stomach. Her eyes, her mouth, and the lines on her forehead I have never seen. The Princess of Hyrule is capable of fear? I see it all over her face I didn't see it before. She hid it somehow, but she no longer can, she is terrified.

All of my resentments towards her fade away when I can clearly see this. I wanted her to feel something or at least show me that she was capable of it... but now... I regret all of that instantly. What kind of a person am I to wish that upon her, I should have been protecting her; she is my princess, my leader. Not only have I failed at that, but I also disgraced her. I'm sorry.

Death will come for her people as it has for me and she must fear that. Fear watching it happen knowing all help is lost. She is not an angel among men as I thought she was. Now I think I must do something. She has to know this isn't what I wanted, I'm sure she does, but...

I feel the warmth of the golden triangle on my hand as it begins to flash. Farore... maybe it is your strength I need now, because I think mine has been drained out of me. I clench my fist and feel my body shift free as if breaking invisible ice. No longer numb I can move, I grab the intact arm of Death with both hands wrenching myself out of its grasp. I feel air in my lungs again as I loosen its grip on me.

"Princess Zelda!" I shout desperately with a weak voice. I can see her now I have her attention, but she looks very different scared and shocked. It seemed impossible to me to ever see her surprised by anything. I don't think she can speak to me; I managed to catch her off guard. Something about that... I don't know why, but I can feel an ever so slight smirk across my face. How is it that through my death and the end of life for Hyrule, how is it I could possibly feel an ounce of joy about anything princess? Creating that expression on your face though, it is the last thing that will ever make me smile.

"You must know, I am sorry to have failed you, I regret death." I yell, my smirk gone now and I feel one of my eyes tearing up. I hope she knows... I mean that with all of my being. Words just don't do it justice, but it is all I have.

She looks away for a moment, but then back at me... Her eyes are red and glossy, but other than that she is almost unfazed as if her body just won't let her give way to something she really needs. I see it though, I was completely wrong.

"Does the Triforce of Courage make you incapable of fear hero? Why must you be so strong in the hands of Death? I don't understand you; I'm watching my worst fears come alive! I must be scared for you because I can see that you are not. All you can think of is stating your regrets to me?! You didn't fail me Link! I failed you." Tears have now started pouring down her cheeks her voice is cracking, but she tries to keep the damn from breaking with all of her will power. "I let you die and now I have to watch you accept your demise! I am not worthy of a fearless hero, because I am a coward. I am not even capable of hiding it for you in your last moments, how scared I am to watch you... I wanted to honor you and be brave for you... Link... Hyrule will fall, but it wasn't because of you! You were fearless and strong, everything I could have ever hoped for, for my people. But a fearless man cannot run from Death I should have protected you." Unable to control it anymore she starts to crumble down to the floor her head bowed unable to look at me any longer. Hair cascading around her, I see her now... poor girl. How could she think that? How could she think that this was her fault? I must go to her... I need to try... I can't stand to see her this way I don't know why I wished it.

Death is still fighting my two hands on its boney arm trying to twist itself free. I let go with just my left hand leaving just my right to fight the wiggling arm. I feel my feet sliding back. I grip at the air with my free left hand and suddenly feel a volume. Yes... It has returned to me, I have summoned it. I don't know why it was so easy and I don't know how I knew it would be there for me, but I won't question it. I swing the weapon in my hand backwards and behind me towards the monster that holds to my body. I hear the being let out a muffled beast like cry and its grip loosens. My left hand comes forward now holding a very visible Master Sword in front of me.

Zelda looks up just in time to see me circle with my sword out in a spin attack away from Death's grip. Now I face the mass that is Death, a large dark hood floating among darkness with long boney hands reaching out from the abyss that is the cloak of Death. Is Death a being, a place, a state? How does one conquer such a thing? It is hard to tell, but I think the monster is not pleased with me, as it appears to be howling in an awful droning sound. I need to be ready! I can feel strength returning to my body, all the numbness fading as I grasp the hilt of the Master Sword tightly I then reach behind me and grab the Hylian Shield from my back into my right hand. I jump back instinctively in front of the princess then I twist the blade teasingly in my left hand.

Now you can face me Death, I don't know if I stand a chance, but I certainly won't make it easy on you. As if to comeback me one of the arms comes shooting out of the cloak that is an abyss right at my face. I waste no time in swinging my sword and whacking it away as hard as I can, it feels like hitting a heavy piece of metal. The other arm comes at me now with what fingers it has left, but I'm in step with it as I deflect its attack with my sword as well. This charade continues back and forth, for now I'm feeling good, but I won't be able to sustain my new found energy for an eternity as I imagine Death could.

"Link..." I hear her voice my name, she is calm now as she once was as if she had never broken. "Death cannot be defeated." Once I heard her say this I half wondered if this was her way of telling me to give up and to stop fighting it. "But it may be possible for you to evade it... you have to run as soon as the opportunity presents itself. You have to get away." I can hear an underlying desperation in her commanding voice, but how can she tell me to run? What am I to do? Leave her there?

"I can't run, I can't leave you here, he will come for you next." I say as I hold up my sword in front of me in an attempt to ward off another onslaught. Cold sweat is running down the side of my face off of my chin dripping onto my collarbone as I push Death back with my shield and sword. It propels off of me, but I immediately ready back up as it takes another swing at me. Suddenly I feel the slight warmth of a small hand on my shoulder as I glance over at the Princess, her eyes are closed and she shakes her head ever so slightly she then opens her eyes. She meets me with such an intense stare I feel as though she is peering right into my thoughts with her blue eyes.

"You don't need to protect me Link. As I told you before, I need to protect you. I know you think you cannot run, but more importantly you cannot die. You must avoid Death for as long as you can. It is selfish Link... but I need you, the world needs you." She doesn't seem afraid anymore, in fact she doesn't seem much of anything and her mask is firmly back in its place. Her demeanor is that of a commanding officer, not suggesting, but instructing me on what I have to do. I take my eyes away from my attacker to glance at her just because I feel as though I want to again question such an order, even if it is from her. But her face…, it holds such a demanding expression whist still managing to appear calm, how does one argue with a face like that?

She knows she is my leader and so maybe she knows I will do what she says even if I disagree, but how could she possibly? She doesn't know who I am as a person really; it is not as if we were even well acquainted before she vanished. I don't really know her at all. I know the facts, she is the Princess of Hyrule, I know she wields the Triforce of wisdom and I know that she has some kind of dealings or possibly a friendship with my partner, Midna. In fact Midna was the only reason we met, but maybe that's all that we needed was to meet?

I witnessed a few brief conversations between Midna and Zelda, the two of them are polar opposites. Midna is playful and spunky whereas Zelda is earnest and bold and yet I sensed a certain respect between the two of them even though the trust wasn't completely there yet. Midna certainly had a better read on the princess than I did, she was able to see the sadness that weighed on Zelda and maybe she just understands her better. It must be the same with the Princess she seems to have figured Midna out in the end and though I know Midna well, her past and exactly who she is, is still a mystery to me. I feel as though the two of them share something I couldn't possibly understand and they both now know it, but have left me in the dark. It is apparent that Zelda certainly didn't know in the beginning what Midna's purpose was, but in the end she saw that her intentions despite them being somewhat for her own gain were ultimately for ours as well. She put all of her trust into Midna, she had to of in order to do what she did. I now have my shield up guarding against Death and its strikes as I look at her.

I wonder where that comes from, that faith in someone else. The Princess is so mechanical in her mannerisms it is what troubles me about her, but I know that there is more to her, or at least I really wanted to believe that there was. Upon meeting her I think I instinctively knew that, but I haven't always been positive, especially well dying I obviously doubted her or maybe I was just angry at her for always acting that way. I don't know why, but I do hold a certain resentment towards the Princess for being the way she is as if she isn't meant to be so formal around me. I don't know why I feel as though I deserve some honesty from her and this hasn't anything to do with what I have done for Hyrule, it was something I felt right away when I met her... almost as if we had met before, but we just haven't seen each other in a very long time. Part of me believes she has a similar cognition of me, but as always it is difficult to tell anything with her. I really want to believe she does, I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel any kind of connection with the princess instantly. Maybe that's just Zelda, obviously her and Midna had one, and maybe between me and her it is just the Triforce's power... and although I think that has merit, I think there is something else... She is definitely capable of reading between the lines, so she must be aware of this connection at least a little. Maybe that is why she trust me and why I should trust her.

I do trust her, I sincerely do, but I think I'm afraid she will be lost again, because it is clear she will do anything to save Hyrule. I want to spare Midna the guilt of taking Zelda's life for her own; I want to save the people of Hyrule from grieving their ruler and most of all I don't want to watch her disappear again.

I'm still looking at her, hesitating and she is almost glaring back at me, if she is capable of glaring, as if she knows exactly what I'm thinking. I think it is her way of trying to prevent me from doing what I want to do. I lift up my left arm towards her, the one that is holding the Master Sword as my right stays up guarding us. Her large blue eyes flick away from me and they look downcast almost sad or timid as I reach my arm behind her shoulders. Her face is readable now, but I still don't understand her at all, I can't tell what she is thinking or how she is feeling ever. It really bothers me, maybe because normally I can tell with others. My hand is still holding onto the handle of the Master Sword so my only means of holding onto her is to bring her closer to me. For some reason I can feel myself sweating a bit at the thought, but I swallow hard and proceed to pull her towards me cautiously with my arm. I feel butterflies in the pit of my stomach. The proximity between us makes me nervous for so many reasons, but my brain is scrambling to think of them right now in a panic mode. Everything in my head is moving so fast, it makes my body feel like it is moving in slow motion in comparison. She could stop me easily especially at the pace I move, but for whatever reason beyond me she doesn't.

I have her frame rested against my left side with my arm wrapped around her back. She is really only an inch shorter than me at most. Her eyes are almost level with mine, it is a bit unnerving, but she isn't looking at me. It's hard for me to look at her face in this position and honestly I'm a bit distracted... My arm is curled around her tiny waist, dangerously close to her hip; I can feel her rib cage and left breast against my chest. I really would like to know what is going on through her mind right now... I hope she knows I'm not trying to compromise her in anyway. Our faces are so close that I am able to rest my cheek against the side of her face as I hold her close enough that we are both protected by my shield. Sparks fly before us as Death is assaulting my shield arm, I am gritting my teeth and tensing my hold on her. I can't explain it, but my gut, my instinct tells me this is what I need to do. Suddenly I feel her shift her head towards me so now it is her forehead my cheek rest on and I hear her speak in my ear.

"You can't fight like this, how long are you going to keep this up? You cannot save me Link, you need to accept that and save yourself. It is already too late; you must know that deep down." The things that come out of her mouth really can piss me off.

"Will you listen to yourself? Do you wish to be dead? I'm not leaving you here, how could I live with myself if I did? I can't believe that you are gone. I refuse to believe that, because if you were..." I turn my head towards her so now our foreheads are against each other and I stare so closely at her that I feel myself going a bit cross-eyed. "Why can I see you then?" I close my eyes and shift my head down a little allowing my cheek to graze against her soft skin, "Why can I touch you?" I lift my face back off of her again so that I'm looking right at her again almost cross-eyed. It's very faint, but I believe she is blushing shockingly enough. It must be the proximity getting to her too and my heart pounds so loud I swear she can hear it. Seeing her like that makes me... a bit crazy inside, I feel things I really shouldn't. I'm kind of frozen right now as my mind keeps playing about a million different pictures of what I could do next, none of which are realistic. Then again who thought this whole situation would be real at all? I never dreamed I'd be in this position with Princess Zelda, but here I am.

I look away from her and let out a breath I didn't know I was keeping, I feel like my own face might be a little red too. I push my shield out at Death to gather my bearings against him. She is right I won't be able to keep this up forever and I hate admitting that even to myself that she is right.

"I am sorry princess... You probably hear this all of the time and I'm not trying to advance on you." I feel so stupid that I have to say this to her especially in this situation, but I must explain my actions. "But at the same time you are very beautiful, it just" I swallow, "distracts me, but you must listen to me. We thought you were gone, but here I am holding you. This has to mean something." Her eyes are downcast again; they look heavy and now very sad.

"Link we are in a type of purgatory that is only reached by those who just barely cling to life. When people are here that means that their bodies still rest in the world of the living dangling by a thread. Their souls or spirits reside here waiting for Death to take them so that it may then take their life energy. What you hold against you is in fact my spirit still held intact by the Triforce of Wisdom, because I have no life's energy." Her hand glows as soon as she mentions the Triforce as if to show me. "You must understand that once you are here it is nearly impossible to leave, you are only here to wait to die, because Death will not let up until it claims you. This place, to put it simply is just a gap between life and Death, you are not yet dead, but you are also no longer alive. Now you and I are different than most. We were chosen by the goddesses granting us certain privileges that others do not have, but my situation is different from yours as well." She holds up her glowing hand just in front of us just behind my shield, so that we both can see the glowing Triforce. "I gave my life energy to Midna, not to Death, my toll to Death was my body and my spirit remains here due to the Triforce's power. Death cannot fully claim my life because I gave it away. I am meant to be Death's prisoner here for an eternity that is my consequence for acting outside the laws of life and death. Even if Midna were to somehow recover her life's energy she wouldn't be able to give me my life back because Death has already taken my body. The Triforce was what allowed me to do this..." The mark and its glow on her hand subsides and she lets it fall back to her side. She pauses for a moment with her eyes downcast once again; she looks as though she is looking at my feet. "As for you, you have been struck down, but you still walk the plain between life and death. The Triforce of Courage is keeping you in this state, but it will only do that for as long as you will it to, if you give up it will let you die. It is feeding your strength for now so that you may fight off Death and get away. It will not do this forever you are on borrowed time. Your body is lying in the realm of the living, but it is under threat of being destroyed by the beast that put you here. If your body is crushed or destroyed you won't have anything to return too, so Death will take you. The Triforce of Courage will no longer have a host to wield its power and so then that is when Gannondorf will claim it for himself. Whether you and I like it or not we are connected with Gannondorf, the same as we are each other, he will sense when one of us dies."

She must be wrong I don't know how, but she has to be.

"But the Triforce of Wisdom…? It-"

"Yes, I still have it; it is stuck here in this realm with me. I cheated Death by transferring my life energy to Midna, it is why I had to give up my body. This way Gannondorf won't ever be able to get his hands on the Triforce of Wisdom should he win. It was really the only card I had left… You Link, needed Midna to aid you and to pull strength from and so Hyrule needed her as well. She is resilient and she was fighting for us unbeknownst to me at first, but once I realized this I knew Hyrule needed her more than it needed me. I couldn't do anything to save it, but I could save our only fighting chance and in case you and Midna should fail and Gannondorf should take over, then at least he won't be able to complete the Triforce…" I could see how sad she was growing. "It really isn't much of a plan, but it was the only thing I could do to lessen the damage."

I stare out in front still holding my guard against Death, I have no idea what to say now. My mind is racing for something... this can't be happening.

"When I saw you here Link, I thought all hope was lost, I thought you were already being taken by Death. Forgive me for acting the way I did, but then I saw you summoning the Triforce's power and I realized we may still have a chance. Now that you understand where we are and the circumstances you must act as I tell you. Let me protect you so that you may get away, we don't have much time. You are the only hope Hyrule has left and now you understand that protecting me is meaningless."

My throat is dry and I am utterly verklempt, I can feel a tear gathering in my eye. I'm still holding her close to me as Death is pounding away on my shield. I look down at my feet for a moment. This just isn't right... I don't know why, maybe it is the Triforce of Courage or maybe it is that she is the Princess of Hyrule, but something inside beckons for me to protect her no matter what. I tried to do what I thought was right, but there is no arguing with her now. I know what she says is the truth.

I let my hold on her falter and she backs away from me slightly, I feel heartbroken. I pull my arm along with the Master Sword out from behind her to my side well still holding my shield arm in place. I still look to the ground, but I feel like I hear something, a kind of music in my mind. This isn't the end for me as she said, I have not failed and I can still save Hyrule... if I can do that somehow I know things will be okay. I have to do as she says, I have to fight!

A flash releases from my left hand and after is subsides the Triforce mark glows once again. I move my shield arm aside and swing the Master Sword with all of my might at Death's bony striking fingers. We clash once again and I feel a deep seeded anger filling inside of me, I flourish with energy striking its hand so hard that some of the bones shatter and splinter.

"Don't worry Princess, I will save Hyrule!" I shout as I continue my assault. "And somehow I will save you too! You hear me Zelda?! I know it can be done, Midna and I will free you from this place!" I jump towards Death as it continues to stab at me; its attempts are becoming laughable to me as with each hit I seem to be splintering those weak bones. Bone fragments start hitting me in the face leaving cuts across it, but I just don't care. If Zelda says it is possible to escape you Death then I will do just that.

Death moves fast at me, but I am able to block most of the attacks or at least hit them away; little by little the boney arms are crumbling away. Desperately what is left of both of Death's hands lunge at me head on, I side jump out of the way and do a jump attack with the Master Sword in both hands. I hit the beast right across both of its wrist and I watch as they shatter into dust. I hear that odd creepy droning sound once again as Death raises its arms in what I can assume is pain and retreats its handless arms back inside the void of its cloak. I pause to stare at the being, its droning echoes through the void and I have to imagine it must be howling in pain. I take a breath then I sheath my sword and put my shield on my back, I know it can't be over yet, that was too easy. I hear Zelda's footsteps from behind me as she approaches; she steps up beside me and does not hesitate.

"When Death returns it will be wielding its scythe." She glances at me; she is wearing her usual emotionless face now. "This is what we will use to escape, that scythe is capable of creating rifts between realms. Behind the void that is Death there is a light, not the light of the heavens, but more like a window to the world of the living. Your body is on the other side of it, it is the tunnel in which Death used to pull you into this place. We need Death to create an opening through that window once again using its scythe. I will distract Death so that you may get past it. Then once you reach the window, allow Death to notice you and get it to strike." She pauses and then turns a little bit more towards me. "Link, this is important, once Death strikes you must run, it will be your only chance."

I glance up at her and I nod.

"I understand, I will not fail you again." There is a long pause during which she is just looking at me. It makes me feel a bit awkward, but then she breaks it by taking two steps in front of me so that she is now standing directly in front of me within arm's length. She reaches down to my left hand and holds it with her two tiny ones. I watch her startled I have no idea what she is doing, her eyes on our hands, but then she looks up at my face. She still looks sad, but I also see a tiny smile, I feel myself blush now. I'm sure her full smile is even better.

"I told you, you didn't fail me." She turns her head at a slight angle and I can see her eyes shining with tears. "I know you will survive and I know you will beat Gannondorf and Zant." She glances back down at our hands, her thumb is rubbing mine slightly and that slight smile of hers is already gone. "Hyrule will be safe once again. I don't want to burden you anymore, but I must ask something else of you my hero." I don't say anything, kind of lost for words at the moment instead I just look on waiting as she looks back up at me with her big blue eyes, so sad. "Will you continue to protect Hyrule in my stead after this war is won?" Her voice sounds a bit weak when she ask the question, I could see it wasn't something she wanted to do as she immediately looks back down. I look at our hands, I can feel hers shaking a bit. Now it is my turn to assure her, I step just a bit closer and now bring my free hand and lightly rest it over hers. I bow my head so that I can look directly into her eyes, forcing her to look back up at me.

"And I told you, I will bring you back no matter what, I will find a way. And I will always be there to protect Hyrule Zelda." A tear falls away from her eye; I'd really like to wipe it away.

"You have my-." I shake my head at her, I don't need her thanks, I really don't need anything from her.

"Don't thank me. I don't need the formality." She looks back down at our hands longingly as the tear makes a path down her face. She clears her throat a little, but her voice still sounds so weak.

"Nobody ever calls me beautiful to my face... or rarely do I hear my name spoken without the word princess attached to it..." She pauses, and I just sit there dumb founded by what she says. She looks up at me again possibly to see my reaction. I try to rid my face of the amazed expression, but I think she saw it already because she smiles at me for a second time. "I apologize for my formalities; I know I am difficult to get close to... The distant demeanor went hand in hand with my position. You and Midna, are a breath of fresh air for me whether you believe it or not." She looks down again still smiling a bit embarrassed perhaps? "What I am trying to say is... it would have been nice... It would have been nice to grow closer to you, Link."

I really can't take it anymore; I fill the gap between us with an embrace so fast I think I startle her a bit. Silly girl, I think the world of her and she hasn't a clue, we will become close. I let my hand run down the back of her head through her hair, I won't hesitate this time. I lift my head off of her shoulder and I begin to pull away, but before I do I stop to kiss her on her left cheek while my left hand rest on the side of her neck. Honestly I'd kiss her a lot more if I really believed I'd never see her again and I still want to, but somewhere deep down I know it is not the end. I then look to her with a triumphant smile and my brow crossed.

Yea, how'd ya like that Princess? I just kissed you and you can't do anything about it. She is silent; her eyes look so lost... I want to laugh at her, but I manage to hold it in. I bet this is the first time in her whole life she hasn't anything to say. I didn't think I could feel this way right now considering the circumstances, but somehow Princess I can when I am with you.

Suddenly Death's Droning turns into a piercing howl, I smirk at her as the monster bellows and I start to slowly draw out the Master Sword without taking my eyes off of her. I feel a kind cold wind coming from Death as it howls with rage at us.

"That wasn't for goodbyes Zelda. If it were it would have been much better." I say as I pull out the Master Sword completely and finally turn away from her to face the void that is Death. Time for round two at last.

* * *

**This is a point in the fic where I feel comfortable either ending it as a one shot, or it could possibly be continued if I feel as though I wish to continue it. If there is anyone who would like share their opinion on it that would be great! Also I would like to know if they think I should continue it. If anyone knows Twilight Princess they must have an idea of what is going to happen anyways, so I don't know if it is worth it or not. This definitely turned out much different than I thought it was going to. Even though there was no plan really it still went a whole different direction than what I intended. I must say I overall liked where it went, or at least I had fun writing it I guess is what I mean.**


End file.
